Parson Sal Green
Wiki home Sally Monton-Green, née Sally, or Sal Green is the Parson of Oxted, and one of the youngest ordained female priests in the Anglican Church. In addition to her ecclesiastical duties, she is an amateur photographer. For a time, she went by the name Hamilton, for reasons unknown. She kept this piece of information secret enough that Don only found out when he was told by Ken Sington. She is the sister of Albert Green, one half of famous husband and wife duo "Beth 'n' Al Green". She considers herself more philanthropic than her brother, although she loves him very much. Hidden Underground Sal first appears at the start of Hidden Underground, as a guest on the Paul Miller Show; she was speaking to him about a new Canon camera and made some impressive remarks. At this point in the story, Sal was very much in love with Ken Sington, a parking attendant. Despite their clash of interests, Ken was quite accepting of Sal's secret identity of Hamilton. Sal did not, however, think much of Ken's singing voice. When Don, a criminal guru with a mysterious past, convinced Ken to sing at a talent contest in Wick, Ken was selected to sing at the Eurovision Song Contest 2013. Ken did not inform Sal of this development, so the two broke up. Over the Top By the events of Over the Top, Sal had since fallen for Fred Monton - enough to let him know of her secret identity of Hamilton. While at the Oxted train station, she and Fred met Bruce and Theobald Grove, who were chasing down Roy and Ken Aloak. She gave the Groves a tube map, with which they could track the Aloaks, although they never actually used it beyond making comments. On their return, Sal was questioned by Don, who had fallen for Ken, about how she treated Ken. Sal's honest answers were enough to allay doubts in Fred's mind, and he proposed to her. The two were quickly married in Minster Abbey by Friar Stephen and Bury the priest. Off the Rails Sal Green is briefly mentioned in Off the Rails, where it is mentioned she received delivery of a cross, gate-post and gravestone from HG Transport delivery men Tony Tulse and Dudley Camden. It is mentioned that Leigh Hatherslade, the church gardener, was another of their clients. Dudley mistook Sal Green for a man; this appears to be a common error. Relationships '''Fred Monton-Green: '''Sal was very much in love with Fred Monton. Fred was one of very few people who was aware of Sal's alter ego, Hamilton, and he proposed to her after she defended their relationship against Son. The two are now happily married and living in Oxted. '''Ken Sington: '''Sal's ex-boyfriend, Ken Sington is a parking attendant. Sal had little confidence in Ken's singing voice, although she did not mind his obsession with Tottenham Hotspur. The two were once close enough that Sal admitted her alter ego of Hamilton. When Ken entered the Eurovision Song Contest without her knowledge, Sal broke up with him. Ken later planned their wedding reception entertainment. '''Al Green: '''Al Green is Sal's brother. Unlike Sal's more charitable ways, he is a ruthless entrepreneur, as is his wife Beth. The duo run a tube map emporium in Oxfordshire. Sal does love her brother, but wishes he would become a nicer person. '''Don: '''Sal knew Don, of course, but not well enough to tell him of her alter ego, though he later found out from Ken. When he questioned her about their breakup, Sal stood her ground and gave reasons, which calmed Don considerably. Don was invited to her wedding. '''Bruce and Theobald Grove: '''Sal met the Groves at Oxted train station, where she aided them in their quest to stop animal abusers Roy and Ken Aloak. They were later invited to her wedding. '''Charles Denton: '''Sal did not know Charles Denton until the end of Over the Top, but they became friends quickly enough that Sal invited him to her wedding. '''Tony and Dudley: '''Sal got a delivery from these two men once, but besides that, does not really know them. '''Leigh Hatherslade: '''Leigh is Sal's gardener, and is having an affair with Mary Crayston. It is not known if Sal knows of this - she most likely does not, as being an ordained priest she would not approve. '''Canon Bury: '''Canon Bury was one of two priests to marry Sal and Fred. There is no indication as to whether the two met before the events of Over the Top, but it is easily possible. '''Friar Stephen: '''Friar Stephen runs Minster Abbey, where Sal got married, and was one of two priests to marry them. His participation in the ceremony was solely down to Don, who was once a monk there under the pseudonym Ray Nerslane. Wiki home